Ghosts of the past
by auragurl
Summary: In the red line the straw hats run into someone who is related to Luffy, but can this person accept the role Ace gave them years ago or will this person let Luffy go on by himself. ZoroXOc
1. Ghost

Auragurl: Hiya! As a favor for my wonderful mafia girls I write this Zoro love story, they absolutely love the green haired swordsman (he's third my favored among four supernova) the girl is of course based off the many dark personalities of my girls. So honey's I hope you like it

Disclaimer: Auragurl does not own one piece only her Oc's

C X C

The village was quiet in the midnight hour; Icy rain drizzled down making the dirt covered pavement muddy. All around rose bushes grew tall. In the back alleys of the worst part of town one Tavern was bustling with noise.

Bara Island was famous for its roses naturally, which came in all sorts of colors, its beautiful forest, and its crime percentage in back streets. The crime rate was higher than most isles' on the Grandlines. If you were in hurry never take the backstreets, they became such a maze of walls and roses you ended up in the worst parts of town. The part that pirates and criminals thrived in; the buildings were crawling with murders, rapists, thieves and high bounty threats.

A tavern called 'Black Mamba' was currently bustling with loud, drunken pirates and the noise was impossible to even think through. Suddenly the double oak doors broke open and a scrawny pale pirate reeking of booze was thrown into the muddy streets. "Owww"

Wolf whistles and applause broke through the din, and a slender female figure leaned on the broken doorway. Dressed in a snug waist long white shirt with a regular left t-shirt sleeve and a tank top strap for the right; the kanji for death on it in silver, hip-hugging black mid thigh long short and black wedged heel sandals and a cowboy hat black with a silver skull on the front with the kanji for ghost carved on its forehead perched on her long black hair with white bangs and locks framing her face.

The male pirate stood baring his gnarled yellowing teeth at her; dull black eyes with white flecks gazed back. "BITCH" he roared drawing a pistol from his waistband and fired. The lead slug flew from the barrel into the air and for her.

A sigh escaped her lips as the slug drew closer, the metal org finally just passed through her as her body became translucent. The bullets exploded into the bar of the tavern and she fixed him with an annoyed look. The tan pale pink lips parted and a soft voice sounded. "Spirit crusher", the pirate gasped his hand clutching his chest and choked.

His body slowly crumpled down and collapsed into the dust, still choking as a translucent smoky substance exited his mouth. He gasped for air hyperventilating and raised a hand clutching for the smoke.

A small smile curved on the lips of the female and she held up her hand, "dismiss" her fingers clicked and the smoke vanished, the male's hand dropped and his head rolled to the side. "Dumbass" she sighed; turning and stepped back into the bar.

CXC

Auragurl: short and horrific, ah my favorite sorry but I kinda want the full chapter to be happy. ciao


	2. Big sis

Chapter two! Chu I love all my people the people that are reading this or any of my other stories, you need to keep an eye out for my law and my demon cursed one, because I'm kinda tying the three of these together just so ya know.

CXC

"Wow…this island is so pretty" a cluster of rose petals drifted in the air, fluttering past the copper haired navigator. A single red petal landed on the open books page, Robin looked up closing the book the red petal being reduced to a bookmark, the black haired archeologist stood and walked over the railing to stand beside Nami.

"Yes this is Bara island, its pretty but, not exactly the safest place in the Grand line, the marines have marked this place as one of the top five most dangerous islands" Nami gave her a funny look, "Its because Bara island is a maze, the rose bushes have made walls, and created back streets, with out a map this place gets to be very confusing" Robin explained leaning on the railing,

"So for us that's bad because we only have idiots on our ship"

CXC

The wispy blue pastel colored smoke swirled in the air hovering over his mouth before his body gave out and he crumpled onto the cobble-stone path, the smoke drifted over swirling and mixing with the rest surrounding her body.

A set of fingers clicked in a snap and the hazy pastel rainbow smoke vanished, she sighed slowly lowering her hand, Dressed in knee long black Capri's with white swirls on the bottom, and a midriff tank top with a thin chain acting as straps the black and white material rippled in a slight breeze. Her hat and shoes were still the same.

The black and white flecked eyes looked around the road, empty. She turned as a breeze drifted through again and she seemed to fade away.

CXC

"Why the hell are we going in groups again?" Zoro growled folding his arms, "Robin says this island is dangerous so it's a good idea for us to be in groups, Sanji and Luffy are with me, Robin. And Franky; Zoro, you Chopper, Usopp and Brook are in a group understood?" Nami stated. The groups nodded before splitting up.

CXC

Somewhere the clock tower tolled noon and she lifted her head, black eyes slowly opening. Bright sunlight fell across the barely tanned faced and she hissed pulling the blankets up to her forehead. "OI GHOST GET YER ASS UP I NEED THESE DRUNKARDS OUTTA MY BAR!" she sighed pushing the blankets back and sat up her manicured toes brushing the worn scratched wooden floorboards. "GHOST, YOU LISTENING TO ME!" the voice pounded in her hung-over mind and she gritted her teeth. "YEAH I'M COMING!" she shouted and winced at her own volume.

Her feet padded on the floor as she walked across the small apartment bright silver nail polish glittering, she sighed; standing in front of the tall floor mirror and stared at her reflection. Her long black hair tied into a high ponytail and white bangs hanging in her face, she wore a white button up waist length shirt with a black tie and her knee long Capri's with the swirled pant legs.

She paused pushing her hair back and blinked, eyes focused on the photo taped to her mirror. It was old and slightly worn, but the three people were still visible.

Two boys and a single girl grinned at her, the girls had the same hair as her and the other two boys were the famous bounty heads, Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace, The all stood leaning towards the camera, Luffy with a straw hat and in a white tee, Ace with his black one and a black open shirt, and her with her black one with a silver pentagram pinned to the front with her gray shirt visible.

A small sad smile graced her face, The cold black eyes flecked with white softened for once in a long time until, "GHOST GET DOWN HERE!" she sighed rolling her eyes and walked out the door, "I'm coming don't get you boxers in a knot faggot".

CXC

Nami groaned hiding her face as Sanji continued to chase Luffy down the street, she paused hearing shouting behind her and turned in time to see a group of several men run past all with jacket with white kanji on the back for spirit, whooping with excitement they shot past the four pirates turning into an alley and vanishing.

"This is one messed up island" she whispered making Robin giggle.

CXC

"Zoro-Bro we're lost" Franky stated walking behind the green haired swordsman, "Yeah and in the backstreets!" Usopp trembled with Brook and Chopper beside the man. The swordsman paused as a bar door burst open and a few men flew out, a girl jumped out from the doorway and dusted her shirt off glowering at the men.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa have some heart Ghost-love I didn't mean nothing" one man begged standing. Her fist collided with his jaw and he was sent backwards. She sighed standing fully and nodded once before turning and walking back into the bar, Laughter shouted from inside. "

Zoro raised an eyebrow; things might have just gotten interesting.

CXC

Ghost sighed falling into a seat pushing her hat down over her eyes and propped her feet on her self-claimed table in a corner closer to the bar counter. "That's my girl" the bartender chuckled pouring a shot of golden liquid into a glass. His dark crimson hair standing out in the bars light, golden eyes glittering; tattoos covered his bare upper torso and on his honed muscles.

Ghost lifted her head, dark eyes narrowed in a stone glare. "Not your girl Marcus told you that several times" she spat voice dripping with venom.

Marcus frowned glaring at her, "Say that again?" Ghost slid her feet from the table, "just cause your Daddy says your can do with what you want to the employees doesn't make me your property" she snarled glare growing icy.

Marcus snarled and was gone in a flash seconds later she was slammed into a wall the tavern grew silent and watched as the blade was set on Ghost's collar bone, "Look bitch you may seem high and mighty but all you have is this tavern and nothing else, I will fire you without a moments notice" he snarled, "No actually you wont" the golden eyes turned widened and looked over to see a man with the same features and muscular build but with much more muscles and graying hair. "Let her go boy" Marcus hesitated before letting go of Ghost.

"Ghost sweet heart…take the day off, and the next two days with pay go" Ghost lowered her head walking to the door pushing her hat up with her index finger and walked off.

CXC

Luffy whined pouting and slunk behind Nami a rope tied to his waist the end in Sanji's hand. The walked to the ship carrying their object and blinked in surprise seeing the others already there. Zoro leaned against the ship looking up at the sky,

"You didn't get lost?" Robin asked Zoro glowered at her, Chopper instantly ran up "Can we go to the plaza tomorrow? They have a magic show!"

The crew looked at each other then down at the little reindeer, "Sure"

CXC

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN PLEASE WELCOME MAGICIAN QUTOX!" The speakers boomed; Ghost frowned from her spot perched on a gargoyle on the clock tower above the plaza. "Fucking gay man" she muttered watching a man in a bright green suit prance on stage. A smirk played her lips and she smoothed the ruffle on her dark green hooded tank top. Her pants having been replaced with knee long cuffed Capri's. With her laced up combat boots.

She shifted raising a hand and placing it on her hat sliding off the perch and fell to the ground below her body vanishing into the air.

CXC

"AND NOW I SHALL WALK THROUGH A BRICK WALL!" Chopper's eyes lit up with Franky, Usopp and Brooks. Luffy folded his arms face passive, "That's one's a fake" he whispered all eyes turned to him, "you can see it move" Nami furrowed her brow, "What Luffy I'd thought you'd love this?" she whispered back. Luffy frowned "nope…cause I know someone who could walk through walls and" a sudden scream sounded and everyone looked forward to see Qutox yelling at a woman.

Luffy blinked leaning forward in his seat eyes focused on the woman. Who had just…appeared? "Ghost…" he breathed.

CXC

Ghost smirked her face half shadowed by her hat, she held her hand up, "I highly doubt I asked for an assistant" Qutox snapped a low chuckle reached his ears, "you said you wanted to walk through a wall so…" she latched onto his front and whirled around flinging him into the crowd. Onlookers screamed in fright as the so called magician went through a street vendor's wagon halfway and got stuck.

All eyes were on the girl and people were angry, "you cruel woman why do you pick on us!" someone shouted Ghost merely chuckled and took her hat off bowing, "because you hate me" she exclaimed standing fully and sat her hat back on her head before vanishing like a mirage

CXC

Luffy's eyes widened, "big sis" he mouthed as a group of four men to the pirates right burst into cheers, "WE LOVE GHOST!" they cried. Luffy turned to them. "Hey!" he shouted catching the men's and his crew's attention. "What did you just call her?" one man grinned clearing his throat, "Outsiders eh? Well that is our beauty idol Ghost D. Monkey!" Luffy swallowed, "D…Monkey? Luffy is she related to you?" Chopper whispered from Zoro's shoulders. Luffy slowly nodded before splitting into a wide grin and threw his hands into the air.

"I FOUND BIG SIS!"

CXC

"Captain Miasma…we've found Ghost, and" a set of dark eyes looked up at the trembling marine. "and it seems the Straw hat pirates are on Bara Island as well" A sneer grew on the stubble covered face, "two birds with one stone….excellent"


	3. memories

_**CXC**_

_**(Memories)**_

_**Pain pulsed in her shoulder as she tried to walk up the hill, Garp stood in front of her head down, "Do I really have to do this shit?" her voice came out small, she was only nine, "Cause your little brother is up here" her still dazzling gray eyes widened, "LUFFY HE'S HERE!" she shouted. **_

_**Garp glowered at her as she pushed past him, a sudden pain struck her injured shoulder and she was slammed into the ground. "BIG SIS," she blinked the spots from her eyes and pushed her little brother Luffy off of her, him being only three years younger. "Yay you gotta meet Ace! Ace look it's my big sister!" **_

CXC

Ghost twitched and opened her eyes slowly, she groaned sitting up and ruffled her hair, and she closed her eyes again. The memories were flooding into her mind, ones she had long since repressed; her black and white eyes flicked over to her mirror with the picture of her and her brothers.

Her bed creaked as she stood; her toes tingled as she walked to the mirror. Her fingers brushed the picture and she closed her eyes, _Ace…_

CXC

"Big sister," Sanji blinked as they chased their captain down the street, "Yes! She's my actual sister too! She left the island three years before me!" Luffy laughed turning into a backstreet. "Luffy-Kun why would you think your sister would be working in the back streets?" Robin called.

Luffy slowed and the crew was able to catch up, "My sister's devil fruit ability isn't exactly…Uhm" Luffy absentmindedly began picking his nose. "Inconspicuous" Robin offered Luffy nodded. The crew slowed to a walk as the streets crew crowded. "What is her devil fruit power?" Franky asked folding his arms.

Luffy frowned, "She's a ghost" he commented with a shrug before pausing. A tavern door flew open and several men stumbled out. An older man walked from the bar, "You bounty hunters stay outta my bar! Or I swear I'll let Ghost rip your souls out!" The bounty hunters squealed running from the tavern.

Luffy brightened and walked towards the man.

CXC

Ghost sighed rubbing her damp hair with a towel; her room was filled with overlapping voices from the bar below. Standing in front of her mirror she placed the black hat on her head, matching with the white t-shirt with a black pentagram on the back and the black knee long Capri's. She climbed in her window and jumped from her room into the street below.

CXC

The bar owner blinked, "Monkey…D…" he blinked again, "you really are Ghost's little brother" Luffy nodded furiously, the owner sighed rubbing his neck, "Sorry kiddo I gave her today off she could be anywhere, she's off tomorrow too, best luck trying to find her is maybe the plaza" Luffy nodded looking serious.

"Now kid, I realize she's your sister but…Ghost might not be what you remember, she's changed a lot" Luffy swallowed, "she might be your sister anymore"

CXC

Miasma grinned watching the plaza mill with civilians, "She's coming I know it, that girlie can't resist an overcrowded are" he mulled his lieutenant gave him a slight questioning look. "Souls to collect, any one of theses people can start a fight and when someone dies, she'll take the soul" he explained the lower ranked marine shivered.

The captains dark eyes settled on a black hat bobbing in the crowd, he grinned dangerously, "found her", his lieutenant tugged his sleeve nodding to the plaza entrance, pointing out the straw hat pirates. "Get Ghost then them"

CXC

The marines pushed through the crowd following the black hat, finally one reached out and grabbed the figure, the woman turned and they stared, "Can I help you" she asked pushing a strand of blond hair over her shoulder. "S-sorry" they stammered and the female huffed turning back around.

"What the hell…" one muttered, "forget them we need to go after straw hat!"

CXC

Ghost sighed walking into the 'Black Mamba' immediately the noise died down to murmurs and she sat herself at the bar. Marcus was nowhere to be seen leaving his father, "Hey Jack" she muttered lacing her fingers together.

The bar owner Jack smiled rubbing a glass dry, "Ghost…I think I've met someone that'll make your day…" The black and white eyes glittered rising up to him

CXC

Luffy yelped ducking the large sea stone staff, the marine Captain Roared spinning the staff around and struck out again this time slamming an end into Luffy, the rubbery captain was sent reeling back. Luffy slammed through a brick wall and began seeing spots. "Owww"

Robin pressed her back against Nami's hands raised head bowed, the navigator swung her clima-tact creating a small tornado. Around them their crewmembers were struggling just as much as their captain fighting the marines.

Sanji grunted slamming into the ground. Zoro slid back to his spot his sword blocking the lieutenant's broadsword. Chopper squeaked slamming into Usopp and collapsing Franky and Brook were now cornered.

CXC

The bar stool clattered to the ground, the black and white eyes wide, "LUFFY WAS HERE!" she shouted her hair flew up and the pressure in the room became suffocating. Jack reached over setting a hand on hers, "Ghost sweet heart calm down, your Haki" Ghost sighed exhaling slowly her hair settling and becoming calmer, the pressure in the room vanishing.

The door crashed open turning all eyes on the new inhabitant, "MARINES, MARINES ARE IN THE PLAZA" everyone was alert, "AND THEY'VE CAPTURED THE STRAW HAT PIRATES!" a sudden run of wind flew past the drunks and Jack blinked, "GHOST!"

CXC

Luffy squirmed as the large sea stone chains pinned him to the ground. He set his chin on the ground to glare at the Captain, who only smiled. "What are you waiting for?" Robin questioned somewhere on Luffy's right.

"For my prize catch one Ghost…" Luffy's eyes widened, "LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" he shouted. Miasma blinked, "that trash of nature is your sister?" he laughed throwing his head back, "Good luck with that kid she's a cold blooded murderer!" Luffy growled, "NO!

MY SISTER ISNT A MURDERER!" he finished and the captain paused reaching over grabbing Luffy's hair, "YES she is straw hat, she kills for the pure joy of it!"

Luffy bit his lip eyes watering, "no…" he whispered, Miasma chuckled, "she's a cold hearted bitch Straw hat deal with it" Luffy glared at him. Suddenly a marine screamed and fell wispy gold smoke swirling in the air, Luffy felt his eyes widen.

"Watch your tongue Marine, I don't like being insulted" The captain flew forward suddenly and Luffy's eyes widened, "long time no see little brother"

CXC


	4. joining

CXC

Ghost couldn't help but grin down at the black haired boy; he blinked once, twice, and then laughed. His pirate crew merely stared at her, "Big sis" he giggled, she smirked at him. "Wretched fools," The marine Captain shouted getting to his feet. Ghost growled stepping back and fixed him with an icy glare, "Kill them all of them you fools!" Miasma roared.

Guns were instantly raised and the look of fear crossed everyone's faces, and Luffy looked up, "Ghost!" he shouted. The black and white haired female raised her hands, head lowered, and "soul gate"

The guns went off, as a large white translucent dome surrounded each crew member, the bullets turning into dust, all eyes were on Ghost, she raised her head with a small sly grin, "spirit crusher"

CXC

Lower ranked marines crumpled to the ground different smoke rising from their mouths. The air was suddenly filled with more swirling multi-colored wisps of smoke the marines rising to meet this new presence and mix with it.

Luffy watched with wide eyes, "Sugei….big sis's power" he whispered, "THAT'S IT!" the marine captain shouted pulling his sword from his belt and lunged forward at Ghost. The large katana glittered in the air and passed through Ghost who had become translucent. She looked down at the sword going right through her stomach then up at Miasma, "My turn" she whispered and her hand shot out going into his chest, His eyes suddenly widened and he choked blood trickling from his mouth. Ghost removed her hand and pulling with it his heart. The red organ pulsed still partly in his chest before she squeezed it. The marine captain gasped and crumpled to his knees, Ghost dropped the organ and flicked her hand on his once white cape rubbing the blood off before sidestepping and letting him fall with an empty thud.

Her black and white eyes lifted up, "anyone else care to try their luck?" Marines looked at each other then at her then down at their captain. There was a small silence before they turned and ran. Ghost grinned and looked down her hand outstretched and she flexed her fingers the white domes vanished.

"It's been a while hasn't it Little brother" she whispered pushing her hat up with one finger the way Ace used to and settled the eyes on Luffy this time they were soft and caring.

CXC

Jack chuckled setting the large platter of Meat down in front of Luffy and watched as the young boy all but inhaled it. "I'll be damned…must run in the family" he grinned looking over at Ghost who was on her eight bowl of rice; he received a shrug and sat down beside the swordsman Zoro. "I guess it just doesn't go for you two," he mused watching the Crew basically maul each other for food.

He looked between Ghost and Zoro the amount of alcohol the two drank was frightening, well he was used to Ghost but not the green haired mans. Finally he cleared his throat, Ghost lowered her bowl and Luffy and his Crew paused in their rampage of food. "So both of you have devil fruit" Luffy grinned his ear to ear grin and Ghost's mouth pulled into a crooked half smirk.

"The power of a spirit and rubber….odd combination" Ghost set her bowl in the table and slid it down to Luffy who immediately ate it. "That's how it is Jack" she explained her voice made the crew shudder visibly. Jack roared in laughter. "You kids are scared of Ghost? She the sweetest girl I've know" He cackled. "But she ripped out a mans heart" Nami whispered, Jack looked at Ghost then at Luffy seeing her black and white eyes focused on her little brother, such softness he had never seen was present in them.

"They fucked with family…and you don't do that to her" he mulled as the crew saw her attention on Luffy, "Her family is her life…." Jack whispered. The crew blinked as Ghost smiled slightly, her mouth seemed to twitch in the odd motion.

CXC

Ghost sighed stretching and looked over at Luffy, the crew and her still sat in the bar. Luffy had now deemed he was full and was laughing as Brook played 'Binks no Sake' on his violin. Finally Luffy stopped and looked over at his older sister; her expression seemed to say she was waiting.

"Big sis…Uhm" he rubbed the back of his head; Ghost chuckled leaning back in her seat. "Bout time huh?" her eyes flicked over to Nami, the navigator paled. "You log pose will be set in half a day….long enough the marines would have regrouped" she smiled slightly as she spoke.

The crew was giving her full attention now, "You cant very well fight them and leave the island at the same time, So…I'll keep them busy and you will escape" Ghost leaned back in her chair crossing her arms under her chest. "NO!" Luffy stood slamming his hands into the table. Ghost settled him with a stern look, "I want you to come too; big sis" he whined. Ghost unfolded her arms and stood placing a hand on her brother's hat. "Sorry little brother…no" Luffy frowned, "but…you promised, ME AND ACE YOU MADE A PROMISE TO US!" Ghost frowned slightly and removed her hand from his head. "Some promises are meant to be broken Lu… this is one of them"

Luffy gritted his teeth forcing himself from crying as Ghost picked up her hat and placing it on her head left the tavern.

CXC

The docks were warm, the sunlight filtering down made people happy, most people that is. "Luffy, if your sister has to stay she has to stay, you can't force her to join" Robin said patiently setting a hand on his shoulder. Luffy continued to stare at the ground. "But she has too, Ace asked her and she promised" Robin gave him a concerned look and then looked over at Nami who nodded.

"Luffy we have to go" Franky called from the 'thousand sunny' the others already on board. Luffy swallowed raising his head and stared at the streets of Bara Island sadly. "Luffy hurry we don't have much time!" Usopp called. "Bye…big sis"

CXC

Several marines fell, smoke littering the air before flowing into the outstretched hand. Ghost gritted her teeth and slid into a fighting stance as more marines took up ranks. The wind around her picked up and she gasped as her hat was dragged off her head. "Shit!" she whispered before looking back and swallowed jumping as marines swords sliced the air.

Her body became translucent one more that day and she went through a rose wall appearing solid on the other side and took off running. The long over sized trench coat she had been using as a disguise weighing her body down. Under it her pack added to the weight. She groaned jumping into the air her body vanishing and the coat landing on the ground.

CXC

"We have a slight problem!" Chopper screamed pointing past the railing to a mass of marine ships. "Oh great Ghost's help, didn't help much the marines are still here!" Nami shouted clutching her head

"IT THE STRAW HAT PIRATES!" the crew whirled around and stared as the marines crowded at the docks. Guns and canons fired from every direction and things suddenly became tingling.

"WH-What the hell is happening?" Sanji roared as they stared at each other and the ship, bullets and steel orbs flying through everything, Luffy blinked and his head shot up. "GHOST!" he shouted with his wide smile.

All heads looked up Ghost stood on the top of the crows nest, hands out and palms facing away from the ships. "Big sis…it's her powers!" Luffy shouted laughing

CXC

Ghost grinned lowering her hands and dusted off her white tank top the words. 'Not sugar or everything nice just all spice' written in green on the front and her knee long black Capri's with the swirls ruffling in the wind. She looked around and held on hand on her recovered hat She hummed stepping off the crows nest and vanished momentarily before reappearing in front of Luffy the crew making exclamations of shock.

She rubbed her neck looking up at the sky, "I guess you were…sorta right I did promise and everything…" She yelped getting tackled to the lawn in a rubbery hug. "YAY BIG SIS IS PART OF THE CREW!" Ghost rolled her eyes, "yeah, yeah get off already" only a laugh. "Seriously Lu get off this is really awkward!

CXC


	5. questions

CXC

The crew watched as Ghost attempted to pry their captain off of her for the twelfth time. "Come on Lu you hafta let go" she willed grit her teeth and struggled. Finally Robin's hands pried the two siblings apart. Ghost shifted to stand and Luffy grinned widely at his sister. "So why did you decide to come with us?" Nami asked surprised.

Ghost sighed hooking her thumbs in her belt loops, "Well" her black and white eyes traveled to Luffy, "I did promise…and I hate seeing family get hurt" her mouth twitched again, Luffy grinned, "So only if your willing to let your big sis join" She muttered rubbing her neck Luffy tackled her again.

CXC

"You can sleep here Miss. Ghost" Robin offered from the women's quarter doorway, "we have one more bed since me and Miss navigator sleep here today. Ghost looked around the room shifting her bag. "Cool and…just call me Ghost" she turned giving Robin a slight smile receiving one in return.

Nami peeked over Robin's shoulders as the Captains sister dropped her bag on her bed the contents spilling across the bed sheet. Both women gasped seeing the rolls of beli and the gold coins falling out of a smaller silk gray pouch, a few small jewels followed as well. Nami squealed running over and picking up the jewels, she paused suddenly and looked at Ghost her complexion paled, "s-sorry" she whispered. Ghost chuckled placing the money in the small pouch, "you may keep those I have no use for them" Nami squealed again and hugged Ghost.

The fruit user gasped and blinked as the copper haired navigator ran off giggling. Robin chuckled lightly walking over and sat on Ghost's bed, "So which devil fruit did you eat?" she asked calmly watching Ghost set a few shirts on the bed followed by a few pairs of pants. "The Yuurei-Yuurei no mi," she said taking her hat off and slid her fingers along the top fixing a crease. "I see" Robin said as Ghost pulled some more contents from her bag, one object caught Robin's eye. Reaching out slowly the archeologists hand settled on the book, "Your reading the rainbow mist?" Ghost grinned.

"Yup, it's quite interesting." Robin smiled, "I think I'm beginning to like you"

CXC

Ghost sighed stretching out in the lawn chair on either side of her were Nami and Robin, "You don't go outside much, do you Ghost?" Nami questioned the black and white eyes settled on her a breeze flipping the white bangs into her face, "I stayed in the bar mostly" she commented ruffling the bangs. Robin set her book down and looked over at Ghost. "I wasn't much a sun liking person" the ghost fruit user explained crooking an arm over her eyes.

"LUFFY STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" There was a sudden crash and Luffy flew out onto the deck. He slid a few feet before stopping and lifted his head spitting out some grass. "Owwie, But Sanji I'm hungry!" he whined. Ghost raised an eyebrow before seeing Sanji spin from the kitchen a tray in hand. "Would you lovely ladies like something to drink?" he offered holding the tray out, three glasses filled with a blue drink in them. Nami and Robin instantly took theirs but Ghost was preoccupied her eyes drifting past Sanji. The blond smiled seeming to not notice and swooned over Nami and Robin.

Ghost tilted her head eyes focused on one thing, or more person. The black and white eyes became half lidded and she felt her mouth tug. _Not bad…_ she thought her eyes traveling over him, _for a swordsman_.

Nami followed Ghosts gaze and felt her jaw drop, this was not normal….

CXC

"So Ghost" springs creaked in the darkness and Ghost rolled onto her stomach, "Yeah?" another set of squeaks signaled Robin was awake. "What promise did you make with Ace?"

Ghost blinked and holding her hand over her face she let her eyes become half lidded it was too dark to even see her own hand. "To watch over Luffy" two beds creaked again. "What does that mean" Robin asked quietly, Ghost had to stifle a chuckle. "Well out of the three of us, I was voted the most likely to stay alive, so I was sworn to take care of little brother"

"Okay, that's answered my first of many questions about you" Nami giggled, Ghost grinned in the dark. "Well so ya know, you only get two questions a day, it's my rule" She explained shifting, "Okay…did you used to have any boyfriends?"

Ghost raised an eyebrow while Robin perked up. Ghost chewed her lip, "I had three, one was a marine, but it was a manipulation thing, the other two were pirates both swordsmen" She felt her mouth tug as her eyes closed, "why?" Nami questioned. "No more you used your two already"

Nami gaped in the general direction Ghost was, that wasn't fair! She had to know and now what Ghost saw in a man to prove her theory right! It wasn't fair.

CXC

"Ghost….Ghost wake up" A low moan was uttered from under the large black blanket, Luffy frowned and shook his sister again, finally the blanket lifted up, "Lu?" her voice was groggy and slurred, "What is it?" she asked pushing herself up onto her elbows,

"I…I had a bad dream" he stammered his face heating up, Ghost sighed and sat up fully swinging her legs from her bed and stood stretching, "Come on" she urged and followed him from the women's quarters.

Halfway down the hall Luffy stopped and turned watching Ghost blinked her eyes several times to adjust to the light, "It was about Ace" she stopped blinking and looked at him, "I saw him die again" his voice cracked and he looked at the floor eyes watering. Ghost exhaled heavily, and reaching out set a hand on Luffy's shoulder

He raised his head taking in his sister's image, her white hooded shirt rumpled and the black shorts reaching her knees, hair still straight and lines under her eyes from just waking up. "Luffy…I...don't know how to help you handle this one" she whispered Luffy felt his eyes drop. He blinked as he was pulled into Ghost's once in a rare moments hug.

Ghost sighed as her little brothers body shook with sobs, "I miss him so much" Luffy bawled gripping her shirt. Ghost stood her eyes half lidded and picked her little brother up walking to the men's quarter. Luffy gripped her shirt tightly gritting his teeth, "It's my entire fault that's he's dead" he whispered, Ghost remained silent while opening the door and slipped inside her head throbbed from the changing light and she let her eyes adjust to the darkness before moving to the last open hammock and set Luffy on it, "It wasn't something you could stop" she whispered ruffling his hair and went for the door, Luffy's hand grabbed her wrist. "Sis…" Ghost sighed, "Just this once"

CXC

Zoro yawned cracking open an eye and looked around the men's quarters, nothing strange except for Ghost leaning against the wall by Luffy hammock asleep. He blinked both eyes open, Why was Ghost in the men's quarters! Sanji stirred and lifted his head from his own hammock and looked around as well, his eyes landed on Ghost as well.

"Quit staring…." Both men jumped falling from their hammocks as Ghost lifted her head to settle those black and white eyes on them. "Its creepy" she finished with a stand and walked from the room. Zoro and Sanji stared at each other.

CXC


	6. Grandpa

CXC

"GUM, GUM ROCKET!" Two long tan rubbery arm shot forward, a large translucent circular dome appeared and the arms bounced off recoiling back to their body. Luffy yelped flying backwards. The young captain slammed into the lawn covered deck and groaned sitting up rubbing his head, hat not present at the moment. He frowned looking down the deck at his sister. Ghost stood calmly wearing a gray tank top with a black skull and knee long cuffed legged Capri's

Ghost blinked as he stood and pulled his arm back, "GUM, GUM PISTOL!" he shouted throwing his arm forward. Ghost became translucent and the crew watched in amazement as Luffy's arm went through her, then she vanished.

Luffy yelped as he went head first into the deck and his arms were pinned behind his back, seconds later Ghost fuzzed into vision sitting on his back pinning his arms down. A small smile graced her expression as Luffy squirmed, "Not Fair!" he shouted. Ghost chuckled jumping off of him and brushed some dust off her shoulder readjusting her hat. "Face it Luffy I'm one you just can't get" she chimed turning and walking to the last empty Chair.

Luffy pouted, "But I wanna be able to beat you!" he whined, "maybe one of these days" she winked. Luffy huffed sitting on the deck with Usopp and Chopper, Soft music from Brooks's piano in the air.

Ghost yawned stretching out on the chair making Nami look at her, "So Ghost only two question a day?" she asked Ghost pulled her hat over her eyes lacing her finger behind her head, "yes and now you have one" Nami opened her mouth to object but stopped and folded her arms, "Dammit" She inhaled slowly and thought for a second before turning to Ghost, the girl was looking at her now the hat away from her eyes, she was waiting for the final question.

Nami smirked, "...What is it you like in a man" Robin instantly perked up and Ghost's eyes widened, "What the hell kind of question is that?" Ghost asked sitting up, "you have to answer" Nami grinned triumphantly, Ghost frowned, "not a proper question and you've used all of yours up" Nami let her jaw drop and Ghost stood with a smirk.

"What's up there?" she asked suddenly looking at the crows nest, "Look out and Zoro's weights room" Robin stated, Ghost made a small 'ah'. "LUNCH IS READY" Sanji shouted from the galley, and the crew ran down.

Ghost remained in her spot looking at the crows nest, a gust of wind rocked the ship and she blinked closing her eyes inhaling and a large demented smirk crossed her face,

CXC

Lunch was really war this time; Luffy's hands were flying in every direction, nearly everyone lost food, nearly. Several times Luffy attempted to steal from his older sister and the plate and contents became translucent when she touched it.

After half an hour of scrambling for food Luffy was done and so was the crew, Ghost leaned back in her chair folding her arms under her chest and Luffy went silent looking at her, "Ne? What is it sis?" he piped, Ghost's mouth twitched before the sound of a canon blast filled the air. Water somewhere around the ship exploded and the Sunny rocked violently, "Marines…."

CXC

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT IT'S A FLEET!" Nami screamed clutching her head. Ghost tilted her head placing a hand on her hat as a gust of wind swirled past, her mouth curving into a grin mocking their captain who was sitting on the head of Sunny staring at the mass of ships. Fazing from view she appeared by Luffy and snickered, "its gramps…" she chimed. Luffy's eyes widened.

"GHOST, LUFFY, I HAVE TO STOP YOU NOW!" The familiar voice echoed in the air and both siblings looked at each other and nodded before looking at the crew, "We let them board!" Luffy ordered. Ghost frowned taking her hand off her hat and glowered at the oncoming ships.

"Luffy that's a bad idea, if their close they can cause real damage to Sunny!" Franky shouted as the ship fleet grew nearer; Luffy jumped down from the lions head and looked at Ghost, "They wont get too close" he stated.

CXC

"GARP are you really going to attack your grandchildren!" a marine stated, Garp frowned fixing the Thousand Sunny with a stern look holding a canon ball, "with Ghost and Luffy together the straw hat pirates are a high priority threat" he exclaimed as the ships formed a tight circle around the lion head ship.

Heaving his arm back he roared and threw the iron ball.

CXC

"CANON BALL," Sanji shouted and Luffy jumped into the air, "GUM, GUM BALLOON!" his belly expanded and the metal orb flew out into the ocean. The rubbery captain landed still larger and smirked, "Lu," he blinked turned and saw Ghost standing next to him. A brief glance between the two of them and the next thing Ghost was jumping off her little brothers expanded body and straight for a marine ship.

"What is she doing?" Chopper asked, Luffy exhaled deflating back to normal, "Going to even our odds a bit" Luffy laughed as the ship exploded, the crew jumped in surprise and Ghost was in the air multi-colored smoke swirling in a large circle around her, She landed on the Sunny's deck and stood dusting her shirt off. Several canons went off, Nami screamed and everything became tingly. The metal spheres passing through every one and thing. "Oh, this is Ghost's doing" Robin whispered noticing Ghost had one hand on Thousand Sunny's main mast.

"Ghost, how long can you hold this for?" Franky shouted Nami gave orders to the crew, Ghost grunted. "Not for very much longer" she growled, "How about three minutes!" Usopp called just as everything became solid. The crew froze and shouting came from the marines, "FIRE" more canons went off, "GHOST" Nami screeched. Luffy shot past his body expanding and bounced the canon balls back.

"Sis, do we need to get closer?" he questioned as his sister took deep ragged breaths of air. "Maybe…" she huffed standing fully, for a second Luffy looked confused before his brow knit and he nodded.

CXC

"We need to split into group to get rid of all of them" Nami protested as the men found ways to keep the canon balls at bay. Ghost's frown faltered and she blinked, "well that sounds reasonable" she commented as a canon ball was sliced in two, "Luffy stays with me though" she stated, "Alright take Zoro too with the three of you it should be enough to take out your grandpas ship" Ghost nodded

CXC

"This doesn't seem like a smart idea" Zoro growled around his sword, "I don't think our family ever has a smart idea" Ghost scoffed, Luffy laughed and looked at them, "ready?" Ghost felt her blood run cold, "No" she gasped as the small black haired boys body collided with hers and the swordsmen and they went flying off the lions head, "Wait" a new voice shouted and Sanji managed to grab the back of Luffy's vest being dragged with them.

"What the hell are you doing Ero-Cook?" Zoro spat fixing Sanji with a glare, "I'm coming to make sure Ghost will be safe" the blond shouted, Ghost pulled her head free and rolled her eyes, "hey who says I need a babysitter!" she snapped, Sanji opened his mouth to answer when they collided into the deck.

CXC

Garp felt his jaw drop as the four pirates slammed into his ships deck, Ghost tore away from the cannonball Luffy at the last second and with a quick back flip was standing on the ships mast. "YOSH; THAT WAS AWESOME" Luffy shouted as the cook and first mate jumped to their feet.

The older man gritted his teeth and picked up a canon ball, with a roar he hurled it. "MOVE" the two pirates knocked their captain back and the deck exploded with chaos.

Ghost laughed setting a hand on her hat and jumped down from the top of the mast into a group of marines. Landing with a soft thump she rose to her feet and grinned tossing her hat in to the air the marines surged forward, four katanas swiped for her chest and a white dome surrounded her, the glittering blades began to rust before turning into ash.

The marines blinked in surprise it quickly vanished as she swung her foot up slamming it into ones jaw then jumped forward slamming her fist into another

CXC

"GUM, GUM WHIP" the long rubbery leg slammed into several marines knocking them off the ship, He yanked his leg back into place and looked around, fixing his hat on his head. Luffy looked around seeing Zoro finish off another set of marines and Sanji lowering his foot, where was Ghost?

Three men tumbled past his splaying out on the deck and remained their, Zoro tapped them with his foot no movement, "She took their souls" Luffy whispered turning to see his big sister. Ghost's attention was turned to Garp who just stood glowering at his granddaughter

Garp sighed raising his hands, "looks like I gotta fight ya kiddo" Ghost rolled her eyes, "or I punch you and you back down" Garp twitched.

CXC

Luffy watched as Ghost sprang forward and swung her foot up Garps fist lashed out. Then both collided and were flung back. Ghost rolled across the deck slamming into her little brother and both fell over the railing.

Zoro and Sanji froze hearing a distinct splash; both of them were fruit users!

CXC

Ghost twitched opening her eyes, a blue translucent air bubble swirled past her and she blinked, trying to move would just be dumb she would only sink faster. The water around her moved rapidly and something snaked around her waist tightening and yanking her up.

The area grew brighter and suddenly the water broke, her first instinct was to get air into her lungs.

Zoro coughed shaking his head earrings ringing and tightened his grip on Ghosts waist looking around before locating the Thousand sunny and swimming towards it, Ghost breathing heavily the entire time.

CXC

"Luffy's not waking up" Chopper wailed pushing on his Captains chest trying to rid his lungs of water, Ghost struggled to her feet with some help from Robin and staggered over the thousands of smoky multi-colored wisps appearing and one lowered sliding into Luffy's body.

Seconds later the young rubbery Captain coughed water trickling from his mouth and sat up swaying. "Hee, hee that was fun" he giggled looking up with a large grin "…..idiot" Ghost muttered

CXC


End file.
